Disrobed
by Morgan P. Harder
Summary: Are you ready to follow the disgraced Royal Protector, Caroline Attano on her journey through the streets of Dunwall? Except with a whole lot more ecchi and bit less seriousness. We're not a crack story, but the primary goal of this story is to embarrass, humiliate, and tease the hell out of the denizens of Dunwall so some things might be less dark and gritty. Rated M, obviously.
1. Hide and Sneak

So I've made a few changes to Dishonored. Corvo's name is now Caroline and she's female. Emily is older than in canon. Some of the characters have had their personalities changed to better fit the kind of story it is. If you really care, PM me and I'll send you a full list of the changes to the backstory. If you don't, just sit back and enjoy the lewding of the Dishonored cast.

* * *

"Caroline!" Caroline Attano grunted as a teen dressed in white threw herself into Caroline's arms.

Caroline smiled as she looked down at the bundle of white in her arms. "Heya Emily. Happy to see me?"

Emily nodded furiously. "It's been such a bore without you here! Mother is always busy and the maids aren't as much fun as you. Hiram is a stick-in-the-mud as well. Always telling me to act more ladylike!"

Chuckling, Caroline spun Emily around before placing her back on the ground. "Well, I suppose I'll be taking the blame for that. I'm not the most ladylike role model after all."

"Nah, but you're much more fun! Hey, let's play a round of hide and seek!" Caroline considered it.

"I've got to go talk to Jessamine," as she spoke Emily wilted in disappointment, "but I suppose there's time enough before that."

Emily brightened instantly. "Great! Come on." So saying, Emily dragged Caroline down a flight of stairs into a lower courtyard, away from any other prying eyes.

"So, you count to twenty and I'll hide," Caroline said. Emily shook her head.

"That's boring," she complained.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. You count to ten and then I'll try to sneak up on you while you're seeking. If I manage it, you have to pay a penalty."

"And if I find you within two minutes, the same goes for you," Emily added. Caroline grinned.

"Gotten a bit arrogant in my absence, haven't you? How fun!"

Emily grinned back at Caroline before turning away and facing a wall. "One. Two. Three…"

Caroline's eyes darted around the courtyard, searching for a hiding spot. Quickly she clambered up a nearby wall and perched herself on it like a gargoyle. With her black coat fluttering around her she cut quite the intimidating figure. Well, as Royal Protector it was kind of her job to be scary.

By now Emily had finished counting and was darting about, looking behind all manner of boxes and containers. She didn't look up though. People never did, something Caroline had learned to use to her advantage. Finally the teen wandered underneath Caroline's perch.

Rising to her full height, Caroline stepped off and plummeted towards the ground. She landed with a thump that made Emily shriek and jump in surprise. The teen was about to turn around when Caroline grabbed the hem of her skirt and yanked it skywards.

Emily yelped again, this time in embarrassment as her skirts were wrapped around her head, blinding her and restraining her arms. Using one arm to keep the fabric wrapped about Emily's head, Caroline squatted down near Emily's groin, whistling loudly.

"You know, you're definitely more ladylike in your choice of undergarments. White lace, side-tie? Does your mother know you're wearing these?" Caroline's finger traced up Emily's delicate skin, running up her navel. Emily shivered at the touch, struggling harder against Caroline's unwavering grip.

"H-hey, come on Caroline!" Emily whimpered. "It's humiliating! What if someone sees?"

Caroline brought her hand to a stop, drumming her fingers lightly on Emily's waist. She smiled cheekily, though Emily couldn't see it. "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing you're wearing such a cute pair of panties, isn't it?" So saying, her hand continued on its upward path, lifting Emily's top above her breasts and leaving her entire body exposed. The teen wriggled even more furiously to no avail.

Caroline's fingers traced Emily's lacy white bra that matched her panties. "Your breasts seem to have grown as well," Caroline commented. "Moved up from kiddie bras, huh? It's really astounding how fast they grow up. I'm gone for a few months, and when I get back you're dressed up in all kinds of fancy underthings that would give your mother a heart attack if she saw them."

"Please don't tell her," Emily begged. "She'll be furious!"

Giggling, Caroline made to say something, but a crunch of gravel nearby made her stop and quickly pull Emily's dress back down. As much as she loved teasing the girl, she didn't want to actually show her off to any of the guards or whoever else happened to be nearby. She'd only done it in the first place because she was sure that nobody was around.

From behind a barrel, a fat orange cat emerged and Caroline gave a sigh of relief. "Is that Lady Joan's cat?" she wondered, turning back towards Emily.

The girl was blushing furiously and desperately attempting to smooth out her dress. "I think so," she said, glancing up at Caroline. A sneaky grin crossed her face. "By the way, found you."

"Hey, I tagged you," Caroline argued. Emily shook her head, still blushing but much less than before.

"Those weren't the rules," the teen said. "You had to tag me, but I had two minutes to find you. Never said it would end if you tagged me."

Caroline blinked before shaking her head in disbelief. It seemed that Emily had gotten quite a bit more clever in her absence. "Well damn. You've got me there. So what, we both owe each other a forfeit of some kind?"

Emily nodded cheerily. "Yup! I've got to pay you back for embarrassing me like that!"

"Fine. Oh, but let's make it two forfeits for you," Caroline said.

"Wait, why? That's not the deal," Emily argued.

Smiling, Caroline reached over and pinched Emily's butt, eliciting a yelp of pain. "Well that's what it'll cost you for me to not tell your mother about your choice in underwear."

Emily gasped in shock. "You wouldn't! No, of course you would. You're you." The teen wilted. "Fine, you get two forfeits, I get one."

"Great!" Caroline clapped her hands together. "Okay. I've got to see Jessamine so we'll deal with the forfeits later."

Together Caroline and Emily made their way towards the gazebo where Jessamine was.


	2. Daud, Dude, So Rude!

Though I forgot to mention it, this is a collaboration story. This chapter was written by Len Erickson (Link on my profile if you want to read more of his work).

* * *

"Jessamine!" Caroline shouted as armed men appeared out of thin air. Dealing with them wasn't hard, a pistol made short work of them, or at least it blasted them back into the shadows that they came from.

As skilled as she was Caroline was only one woman and the number of men that poured from the shadows quickly overwhelmed her and took Emily. Caroline hated to see the girl go, but as much as she hated herself for it she almost hoped that this was just a kidnapping.

Caroline and Jessamine were soon surrounded by men, Caroline standing protectively in front of Jessamine. The men stared blankly at them, faces all covered with masks. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jessamine demanded. She was strong, but Caroline could tell that she was scared.

"Who am I? Daud my name as far as I can remember and what do I want?" Caroline's eyes snapped to the speaker. An old man in a red coat. "I want to complete my job, and unfortunately for you two that means killing the Empress."

Caroline clenched her sword. "I won't let-"

To Caroline's surprise Jessamine cut her off. "Just kill me then! But leave Caroline out of it!"

Daud smiled. "You're brave… I like that, but, alas, I must frame Caroline here for your death."

"Why not just kill me?" Jessamine asked, a rather morbid question that Daud took quite in stride.

"Well, I am an assassin, but I am also an artist, an entertainer of sorts," Daud said as he reached out to stroke Jessamine's cheek. "You see, I've never seen an Empress nude before- Woah!"

Daud stepped back as Caroline swung her sword at him. "Don't touch her," Caroline growled, ignoring the clicking of crossbows as Daud's minions pointed their weapons at her.

For his part Daud didn't seem bothered by Caroline's aggression. He just chuckled a bit before staring intensely at Caroline. "Feisty! But I must remind you that we do have your precious Emily one wrong move and…"

"Stand… Stand down Caroline…" Jessamine said as took Caroline's arm, the empress's hand slowly running down to clutch her protector's hand.

Caroline glowered at Daud but nonetheless she sheathed her sword. Daud had a point and more importantly he had Emily. "What will happen to her?" Caroline asked.

"That's a good question. I'm sure that my employers will demand that we hand her over. She'll probably be locked up somewhere. Nothing too intense mind you, this is a coup and she'll be useful for gaining some legitimacy. Of course her captors will certainly have a bit of fun with her, it's not every day a man gets to have his way with a princess after all." Daud smiled at Caroline and Jessamine. Caroline could feel Jessamine's heart thumping and she could see the terror in her eyes.

"And I assume that you could do something about that," Caroline said in a dry voice. She was sure that Daud wouldn't follow through with his promise.

Daud's smile widened. "Why of course my dear Caroline. I would happily see your pretty little princess kept safe. But I will need something from you, of course."

"If we do what you want you'll make sure Emily stays safe?" Jessamine asked. Caroline met her eyes, the protector could see that Jessamine was just as untrusting as her, but, then, what choices did they have?"

"Yes, but you don't have much time. If you disappoint me I might have a go at her myself," Daud said as he licked his lips.

"Fuck you!" Caroline growled, but she still undid her belt and let it fall to the ground. Jessamine following suit.

Clothes rustled as the two women peeled away their outer layers. Both hesitated once they were forced to sacrifice the first of their modesty.

Caroline undid her pants and pulled them off. As she bent over her green cotton panties were pushed past the hem of her shirt. They were modest and simple, but also quite form fitting.

Jessamine, for her part, removed her shirt first. Exposing a conservative black lace bra that covered all of her sizable assets. It was obvious that she was well endowed, but Daud took the chance to joke about padding. Jessamine didn't respond, only pulling off her pants and revealing matching silk panties.

Caroline pulled off her shirt and revealed a green bra that easily covered her breasts and didn't seem to need to offer anything in the way of support.

Both women covered themselves awkwardly. Neither was used to exposing something as intimate as their undergarments, or even having so much so much skin. Even when in each other's company Caroline and Jessamine were never so undressed.

The cold steel of Daud's sword met Caroline's neck. It didn't draw blood, but Caroline still twitched. Daud grinned, basking in her discomfort as his sword trailed down to her bra and cut the straps one by one. Caroline trembled as she felt her bra start to peel off her body. Daud was taunting her, poking her bra but not quite cutting it off.

Caroline didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her panic; outwardly at least. Internally Caroline was pleading with any god who would listen. Though the Church of the Everyman opposed the worship of gods Caroline was out of other options.

But no one answered her pleas and Daud slowly cut through her bra. Caroline flinched as her breasts were bared in their entirety, her arms beginning to move before she forced them to stay at her sides. The sea air was cold against her modest chest. And it was very modest indeed, as Caroline was far from well endowed. In fact Caroline was barely endowed at all, her breasts were little more than small puffs on her chest, something that Daud could see she was sensitive about.

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like there's anything to see," Daud taunted. Caroline trembled as the eyes of Daud and his men roamed over her body.

It wasn't as if she wasn't feminine, as much as some of the nobles and guards joked about it there was no way for Caroline to be mistaken for a man. Even with her breasts being little more than puffy mounds, Caroline had a lean body with a slim waist and little fat to speak of.

Still, it hurt Caroline to have someone point out her diminutive chest. Although Caroline would have sooner let all of Kaldwin see her topless then suffer what Daud did next.

He wasn't done after all. The assassin slid his blade into Caroline's panties. Caroline was frozen in fright. She had never felt so helpless in all her life, not even growing up poor had been as scary as the current threat to her modesty.

"Wait!" Caroline almost jumped as she realised that Jessamine had spoken. The empress reached behind her and before Caroline could say anything she had undone her bra and let it fall away from her breasts.

To some degree Caroline was greatful. After all, the empress had exposed herself for her sake, but there was a certain… Or that was to say that…

"Woah." Even Daud was taken aback by Jessamine's size. The woman's bra hadn't had any padding in it, in fact it must have been very restrictive as Jessamine's breasts looked larger than they had before. They were both very big and very perky.

Jessamine blushed and crossed her arms just under her breasts. She wasn't covering anything, but everyone could tell that she was embarrassed. Even if she wasn't letting her tears escape, her face was as red as a tomato.

"I knew you were well endowed, but I never imagined you'd be bigger under all those clothes," Daud said as he reached out and touched Jessamine's bare breast, the smooth flesh bending under his touch.

Even though Jessamine must have been embarrassed out of her mind, Caroline couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Jessamine was regal and so much more feminine than she could ever hope to be. Where Caroline had muscle and taut skin Jessamine had snowy unblemished flesh. Where Caroline had small puffs Jessamine had perky mountains. Where Caroline had subtle curves Jessamine's were sweeping and dramatic.

What they both had in common was their perky nipples, as, to Jessamine's shame, her body reacted to the open air much like Caroline's had. Still, both women stood as proudly as they could in their near nudity.

"You are quite blessed empress," Daud said as he teased Jessamine's breasts, much to her displeasure. "I wonder if your daughter follows after you?"

Caroline growled at him. "You promised you wouldn't touch her."

"Yes, I did," Daud said as he turned to Caroline and gently pinched one of her nipples between his rough fingers. "But then again, time grows short and neither of you have bared everything yet-"

Without hesitation Caroline grabbed her panties and tugged them down her legs. "There," she hissed as she dropped her last piece of clothing to her ankles. "Are you happy?"

Anger and desperation were the only things keeping Caroline from hiding herself or lashing out at Daud. Her bare butt was small and tight much like the rest of her body. Caroline wasn't that embarrassed about baring her butt, but the eyes that she could feel on her womanhood were humiliating. At least her precious place was hidden under a mess of hair. She hadn't had any chance to tame it during her mission.

Thankfully, Daud soon turned his attention to Jessamine. "Your turn empress," he said with a mocking bow.

Jessamine froze. She had been preparing herself for this moment, but she had been hoping desperately that it wouldn't come. Now that it was upon her she couldn't bring herself to do it. For Caroline and Emily she had bared her breasts of her own accord, but she couldn't do anything but shake her head as Daud frowned and stepped towards her.

Without any warning Daud tore Jessamine's panties away. The empress's eyes were glazed over and her eyes were wet. Daud stepped back to admire the empress's naked body. Unlike Caroline she had no hair to protect her precious place from the assassin's leers. Her slit was bare to the world and there was nothing she could do about it. Caroline looked at her, unable to provide and assistance.

Daud stretched out his hand and let his fingers fall between her legs. Jessamine whimpered as he stroked the inside of her thighs before he slowly moved to her bare crotch.

Though she wasn't some blushing virgin, Jessamine was still a woman, and she couldn't help but push Daud away when his fingers threatened to invade her womanhood.

Daud smirked at her. "Feisty girl. You need a punishment for that."

Jessamine shrunk back and Caroline stepped forward, a silent apology to Emily in her mind. While Caroline did love the girl she couldn't bare to see Jessamine in such a state.

Without breaking a sweat, Daud pushed Caroline into his men. "Play with her for a bit while I teach this empress a lesson."

Struggling wasn't an option for either woman. Caroline's arms were grabbed and held fast by Daud's men, while Jessamine felt arcane magic bind her limbs. Caroline tossed, but she was helpless to protect herself from the groping hands that squeezed her tiny breasts and teased her sensitive nipples. Fingers ran through her hair, and to her shame it wasn't the hair on her head that the assassins played with.

Of the two Jessamine was in a more humiliating position. While Caroline merely had to endure groping and hands Jessamine found herself bent forward, her large breasts dangling towards the ground and her legs spread. To her shame, not only was her slit slightly open, but her butt was as well.

Daud looked down at Jessamine. "You shouldn't have let you emotions get the better of you." With a snap of his fingers Jessamine found herself looking at Emily sitting on a bed with a few men surrounding her.

"Emily!" Jessamine shouted.

"Don't bother, this is just an image of your daughter."

At that Jessamine calmed down. "What do you want?"

Daud thought for a second. "I want you to spread your pussy."

"My…" Jessamine blushed. "Pussy?"

Daud flicked his hand and Emily screamed as one of the men grabbed her dress and pulled over her head, trapping her like a tulip. Her lacy undergarments on display. "Don't ask questions," Daud said.

Jessamine nodded and without hesitating reached down and spread herself. Emily was sobbing and struggling against her dress-turned-prison. Jessamine could feel tears escaping her as well. If only she had been more cooperative then Emily and Caroline wouldn't have had to endure such perverted things.

At least Daud didn't stare too much at her exposed anatomy. As Jessamine stood bent over and lewdly revealing herself Daud was standing in front of her. Jessamine wondered what he was going to do. She was expecting some kind of punishment, but she wasn't sure what it was going to be.

She didn't have to wait long. Daud reached forward and grabbed her breasts, an empty mist flowing from his hands. Jessamine gasped as her breasts were tugged on, but to Jessamine's dismay her pain quickly turned into pleasure.

"W-What are you doing to me?" Jessamine said while trying to choke back her moans.

"Milking you," Daud said very matter-of-factly.

Jessamine blushed, but couldn't do anything other than whimper as her nipples twitched under Daud's harsh ministrations.

"What are you doing?" Daud asked as Jessamine trembled under his touch.

"I… I don't know... what you mean..." Jessamine gasped out between moans of unwanted pleasure.

"I want you to tell me everything that you feel," Daud said without pausing his tugging of Jessamine's breasts.

"I feel-" Jessamine clamped her mouth shut as another wave of pleasure rocked her body.

"Don't hold back. I can tell you're aroused. If you try to hide it I'll make sure your daughter exposes more than just her underthings."

"I feel… angry… terrified…" Jessamine admitted. Looking up she met Daud's cutting eyes, he was waiting for something more. What else did she feel? Jessamine wracked her brain. "I'm embarrassed…"

"More than that. I want to know everything you feel" Daud said raising his hand. In front of her Jessamine one of the men began to tug at Emily's bra. Emily screamed, calling out for her mother or for Caroline.

"It's humiliating! I want this to stop! I want to cover up! I hate having to spread myself! I hate how my breasts dangle down! I feel powerless! I just want to curl up in a ball and cry!" Jessamine shouted desperately, each declaration spat out between the moans that she had stopped trying to hide.

"Good," Daud said, "Now tell me what your body feels."

Knowing better than to ask questions Jessamine answered as truthfully as she could. "It feels good."

Daud glared at her. The men with Emily undid her bra. The girl wailing as it started to slip from her chest. "More specific!"

"I'm aroused! My breasts are tingling!" Jessamine shouted.

"Wrong! Call them tits!"

"My tits! My tits are tingling!"

"Where on your tits!"

"My nipples! Please let her go!"

"Where else?" Emily's bra had almost slipped away. Already Jessamine could see a hint of her daughter's areola peeking out of the lacy silk.

"My womanhood feels wet!"

"Wrong word!"

"Crotch!" Jessamine shouted. Hoping that it was good enough. Of course it wasn't. Daud didn't say anything as Emily's bra kept sliding. Her nipples barely hidden by the lace. "My vagina! My vagina feels wet!" Jessamine sobbed, her tears finally escaping her eyes.

Daud waved and the men pulled Emily's bra back on and let her dress fall back down. Jessamine watched in sorrow as her daughter slumped to her knees, tears sliding down her face. Even though she was sorry for her, Jessamine sighed in relief. While her daughter had to endure such a cruel thing at least she had been spared further indignity.

Jessamine's content sigh quickly vanished as she remembered the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Jessamine could tell that she was close to losing control of herself, but she didn't dare hide it for fear that Daud would punish Emily again. So, as much as it embarrassed her, Jessamine whimpered "I'm going to cum," between moans.

"More detailed! Where are you going to cum from? Hurry, before you do!"

There was no time for Jessamine to explain everything that was happening to her body. "My pussy is cumming!" Jessamine wailed, desperate to prevent any further humiliation from being levied on Emily. "And my tits! I'm cumming from my pussy and tits!"

Indeed she was, Jessamine's body shook with pleasure as she buckled against her arcane restraints. She could feel her pussy clenching thirstily as her tits did the opposite and pumped milk. Her hands slipped from her pussy as she moaned and cried simultaneously.

It was a strange feeling. Of course Jessamine had orgasmed before, but she had never felt such a thing in her ti- no, not tits, breasts! Tits was what Daud had made her call them to humiliate her. They were breasts. After all she had used a wet nurse to feed Emily, and when Emily's father had slept with she hadn't been able to produce milk, as much as he sucked on her breasts.

Jessamine sobbed in humiliation as she was forced to show such intimate functions of her body to her soon-to-be killers. Thin streams of watery milk shot out of her nipples and splattered on the ground. It made Jessamine feel less like a human and more like a cow.

The restraints holding Jessamine released her once her body was done shaking. The empress collapsed, her modesty had been taken, then her last vestiges of privacy, then even her pride as a human was stolen.

"Here," Daud said.

Jessamine looked up as Daud tossed a piece of cloth to her. "What is this?" she asked.

"Your daughter's bra," Daud said, "You stopped holding yourself open at the end." Before Jessamine was able to respond Daud drove a sword into her neck. "If it helps, I let her keep her dress on so she's still fully clothed, just a little pokier than normal."

"Th-That's good…" Jessamine mumbled as her vision faded to black. Then she saw nothing more than darkness and an empty void.

Caroline had done her best to ignore the humiliation that Jessamine was enduring. While Caroline was being touched all over she wasn't being forced to cum like Jessamine had been. All she had to deal with was hands touching her in all of her private places. But she was still able to clearly see Daud kill her.

Even with all of the embarrassing and degrading things Daud had done to them, Caroline had never forgotten that he was here to kill the empress so Caroline wasn't actually too surprised when he did. It didn't stop Caroline from shaking off her captors and running over to Jessamine.

She was dead. There was no denying that. Her body was ice cold. There was no hint of life in Jessamine's body. Caroline had held her tears back, but she sobbed as she clutched Jessamine's head to her chest.

"You'll meet her again," Daud said calmly.

"Fuck you! You killed her!" Caroline shouted. "I won't die until you're dead!"

"That's not what I-" Daud cut himself off. "No matter, come after me then. I'll be waiting." In a flash he was gone.

Caroline stumbled back. Looking down she saw the body of Jessamine. It was strange. Jessamine was clothed again and actually… Caroline realised that she was back in her clothes as well. It was almost enough to make Caroline think it was all a dream, but Jessamine's body was still motionless and all that remained of Emily was her bra.

"Ward us all, she's killed the Empress!"

Caroline looked up to see that the guards had returned. She stood up and silently looked at the men with the guards. Campbell and Burrows, they must have been the men behind this.

"I'll see you beheaded for this!" Burrows said.

The guards looked a little less sure. "Why would Ms. Caroline kill the Empress? They were quite close and I'm sure that Ms. Caroline loved the princess," one of the guards said.

Burrows grasped on to the first thing he could. "Look! Whose is this?" he asked as he picked up Emily's bra. "It can't be her's, after all she'd never fit it." Caroline said nothing as Burrows tore her shirt open and exposed her green bra. Even when Burrows tore her bra off her chest and exposed her tiny breasts again Caroline still said nothing, although she blushed slightly as the guards ogled her bare chest. Any protests would be ignored and Caroline refused to give these traitors the satisfaction of seeing how embarrassed she was.

"She's one of those women who like girls, she was probably after the princess. The Empress must have found out and she killed her and attacked the princess!"

"Then isn't that only manslaughter then?" one of the guards asked. "And attempted rape too maybe? Still, I don't think Ms. Caroline did either of them and you can't kill her even if she did."

"Quiet! Lesbianism is a crime punishable by death according to the Writings of Holger!" Campbell said.

One of the other guards adjusted his glasses, raising a finger. "Um, actually, Holger isn't canon any more as per the order of Saint Henry circa 1784. And besides, you're referring to Holger 18:22, which is unclear as it's original intent is to explain the sixth scripture, and even if you were talking about Templeton 1: 26-27 the language is still outdated and-"

"Shut up or I'll have you arrested for conspiracy!" Burrows growled. "I'll be taking this murderer into custody since you won't… But first, we need to search you. I rather think a strip search is in order."

The guard who had been defending Caroline opened his mouth again but was quickly cut off.

"And before you complain about mishandling a prisoner. I'm sure no one will care if the woman who murdered the Empress is 'mishandled',"Burrows said with a leer, "Not that she has anything to 'mishandle' in the first place," he added as he groped her small breasts.

Caroline glared furiously at Burrows. He was about to pull off her pants when another man interrupted.

"What's going on here?" a captain of the city watch asked as he entered the courtyard with two of his men. Caroline recognised him. He was younger than her, barely in his twenties, and she had known for years. He had looked up to her and trained with her occasionally. And he also always reminded her of a puppy.

"This is the murderer of the Empress," Burrows said, "I was searching her before transporting her to the prison."

"Ms. Caroline killed the Empress?" the young captain looked skeptical.

"I'm innocent," Caroline said.

"She's guilty," Burrows insisted.

The young captain frowned. "I'll believe it when I hear a confession. At any rate, I don't know why you think Ms. Caroline killed the Empress but I can't let you do this here. My men will transport her to Coldridge Prison."

Burrows glared at the young man but backed down. "I'll see you soon Caroline. You won't be so haughty when I'm done with you."

Burrows and Campbell stormed off. The young captain turned to Caroline. "You're being framed then? Well sorry, but I can't do much to help. I'm going to have to turn you over to them. I've only bought you a short respite."

"You did what you could. I'm sure Burrows would have paraded me through the streets naked. Thanks for helping me keep my modesty... for now at least," Caroline said.

The young captain coughed. "About that…" He motioned to her exposed breasts. Caroline blushed and pulled her shirt closed.

"Pervert," she muttered. "Hey, I don't suppose there's any way to convince you to take a more… scenic route?"

"You mean a longer one?" the young captain asked. "I'd get in trouble, so you'd have to… uh... make it worth my while…" The young captain looked a bit awkwardly at Caroline.

Caroline sighed and pulled open her shirt, baring her small breasts to the man.

The young captain flushed. "I-I meant like some money!" he said hurriedly.

"Oh." Caroline blushed. "Oh!" She hurriedly pulled her shirt closed before she realised something. "I… don't have any money…"

"Uhm… this is awkward… I like you Caroline, but I can't just give out freebies…" the young captain mumbled.

"D-Do you want to see?" Caroline asked.

"Not if you feel pressured… I'll still take you on a longer route I suppose…"

"It's… It's fine…" Caroline said. She wasn't going to admit it, but for some reason she felt like she wouldn't mind if this guy saw her. It was almost like she wanted to show herself to him, but she would never entertain that thought.

"Then… because I've already seen your…" the young captain trailed off and looked off to the side. It was quite cute. "B-breasts… would you mind showing me something more?"

Caroline paused to think about it for a second.

"I-I'm sorry I asked!" the young captain squeaked.

"N-No! It's fine! I-" Caroline blushed even more. "I'll let you see my panties as well!" she blurted out.

"Oh… Okay," the young captain muttered.

Caroline swallowed and pulled her pants down, not all the way, but it was enough for to expose her green panties. The other guards looked on, but for some reason Caroline didn't feel embarrassed to have them see her panties or her bare legs. Them looking at her bare breasts did embarrass her a little, but they seemed to pick up on that and mostly focused on her butt.

"T-That's enough," the young captain said after a while.

"Alright," Caroline said, pulling up her pants and pulling her shirt over her breasts.

"Thanks very much!" the young captain said very sincerely.

Caroline smiled at him and shook away her blush.


End file.
